


"Минск"

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV), two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайдстори к фику "Два-два-один Браво Бейкер".  Афганистан, Джон, мотоцикл</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Минск"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minsk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279819) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer), [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer). 



_Мотоцикл они считают общим. Так получилось. Джону он достался в один из тех дней, когда они обыскивали дома местных жителей, – обычная рутина. И вот, в одном из домов они наткнулись на рожавшую женщину. Джон вмешался и помог. Разумеется, он не собирался принимать ничего в награду (господи, тот мужик пытался всучить нам живую козу! Заткнись, Хенн!), но, стоило его взгляду всего на одну лишнюю секунду задержаться на том мотоцикле, как новоиспеченный отец тут же принялся настойчиво впихивать его прямо в руки, а вся команда просто стояла и смотрела – помощи от них не дождешься. Конечно же, чертова железяка не завелась, так что Каллену пришлось катить ее все оставшееся время патрулирования, и это было справедливо: он первый расхохотался, когда гордый отец начал бурно размахивать руками и что-то горячо втолковывать Джону.  
  
Джон разбирается в двигателях чуть лучше, чем никак. Он пытается, честно пытается, но единственный результат – только чудом не снесенный напрочь палец и солнечный ожог на лбу. Наконец, Блэквуду просто надоедает смотреть на эти бесплодные усилия, и он возится с мотоциклом сам и приводит его в полный порядок, а после катается на нем с Джоном. Разумеется, обычно ездят они по очереди, а как же иначе, но в какой-то из дней Джон грузит мотоцикл на вертолет, так что в очередную «экскурсию» они носятся на нем по пустыне как сумасшедшие. _  
  
***  
  
\- Док, в сторону, - Блэквуд слегка пинает Джона по ноге носком ботинка. Джон бросает на него быстрый взгляд и отодвигается, берет из его рук протянутую бутылку с водой.  
  
Блэквуд садится рядом, и, смахнув пот со лба, критически осматривает двигатель, осуждающе вздыхает:  
\- И зачем ты только взял эту развалюху?  
  
\- А то ты не видел, как я пытался от него отвязаться. Если забыл, я тебе напомню, что никто из вас не горел тогда желанием помочь мне не стать обладателем раздолбанного вусмерть русского мотоцикла  
  
\- А что нам было делать? Не стрелять же в того мужика. У него только-только жена родила.  
  
\- Знаешь, в следующий раз я точно соглашусь на козу и подарю ее тебе на счастье. Будешь держать ее в палатке. Заодно, может, и от Хенна отвяжешься.  
  
Джон откручивает крышку и выпивает полбутылки одним долгим глотком, остатки выливает на голову и шею. Футболка на спине и плечах намокает и темнеет.  
  
Блэквуд недовольно кривится, отсоединяет шланг, соединяющий бензобак и карбюратор. С одного конца тонкой струйкой сыплется песок. Нахмурившись, Блэквуд наклоняется и продувает штуцер, а потом заглядывает в горловину.  
  
\- В двигателе песка быть не должно, но вот бак просто забит, - он кладет руку на бензобак и коротко толкает мотоцикл вперед и назад. Раздраженно взирает на еще одну порцию высыпавшегося песка. – Его надо прочистить, заменить уплотнительные прокладки… Черт, да вообще всю резину тут надо менять, - он проводит пальцами по тормозным шлангам, коротко смеется и качает головой. – Кстати, кто родился? Мальчик или девочка?  
  
\- Мальчик. Хинд обмолвился, что отец спрашивал, как меня зовут. Так что, может быть, тут через пару лет будет бегать еще один Джон, - посмеиваясь, отвечает Ватсон и смотрит на мотоцикл. – Ты ведь сможешь достать ей все детали?  
  
\- Не вопрос. Двухтактные двигатели ставят почти на все мотоциклы со времен Второй Мировой. Просто захватим в следующий патруль побольше сухпайков, и, считай, детали у нас в кармане, - отвечает Блэквуд, оборачиваясь к нему. – Стоп. Ей? Теперь это еще и «она»?  
  
Джон пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, потом снова обретает дар речи:  
\- Похоже, что так. Раз уж ввязались в такое дело, грех не получить от этого веселья по максимуму.  
  
Блэквуд оглаживает бензобак, опирается на седло и встает.  
  
\- Так и знал, что ты это скажешь, - ухмыляется он.  
  
 **Эпилог**  
  
Джон оглядывает Шерлока с головы до ног, явно прикидывая разницу в росте и весе между ним и Блэквудом, а потом заявляет:  
\- Запрыгивай. Прокатимся.  
  
\- Сзади? – с сомнением уточняет Шерлок, но то, как он прикусывает нижнюю губу, явно говорит о том, что это не категорический отказ.  
  
\- Ну да, в одиночку ты на ней не поедешь. Она, знаешь ли, девочка с характером, и это плохо кончится для одного из вас.  
  
Шерлок озирается по сторонам, но, похоже, никому до них нет дела.  
  
\- Не слишком ли очевидно, кто из нас в роли «дамы»? - бурчит он, но перекидывает ногу через седло и усаживается позади Джона.  
  
\- Шерлок, я десантник, - Джон пинком поднимает подножку. – Всем и так понятно, кто тут «дама».


End file.
